


Seeing Blind

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fate steps in, Fluff and Smut, Garter Toss, Margaery is conflicted, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Robb knows what he wants, Robbaery-freeform, Sansa had a plan....but does it work?, Sansa has been trying to play matchmaker, Smut, Theon was in on a Sansa's plan, Wedding, and I'm hungry like the wooolf, best man robb stark, bouquet toss, maid of honor margaery tyrell, theonsa- freeform, very conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Sansa Stark has tried on many, many occasions to set up her best friend Margaery Tyrell with her brother. Always claiming they would be great together. Margaery a woman who vowed to never date again refused. Now, on the day of Sansa's wedding she meets the ever so charming Robb Stark. After one dance Margaery quickly realizes her friend might be on to something. With all of Robb's talk of fate, will she run or give in?





	Seeing Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/gifts).

> Hi!  
I am so excited to let everyone read this little one shot. It's definitely not the first GoT pairing I thought I would write but, it's definitely not the last. This was written for a friend of mine who was having a bad day. The inspiration for the title came from Niall Horan's song 'Seeing Blind' I love it and I think it accurately describes Margaery's mindset in this fic. Big thank you to KayBohls for being my lovely Beta. I couldn't have made this without you! xoxo!
> 
> I do not own anything associated with Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire, or George R.R. Martin. 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48499093766/in/dateposted-public/)  


Margaery heard his dress shoes tap against the aged cobblestone. She sighed in defeat as his footsteps grew louder. The environment, the champagne, and _him_. It was too much. 

The longer she was around Robb Stark, the more she understood why Sansa thought they’d be a good fit. He was charming, witty, intelligent, and downright handsome. His dark, wavy tendrils were styled perfectly and his bright blue eyes reminded her of the lakes back home at High Garden. He seemed to be knowledgeable about everything, like a walking encyclopedia with a smooth smile. It fascinated her and drew her in like a moth to flame. 

Margaery Tyrell wasn’t a relationship woman. Heartbreak followed her and after a few months, her relationships crumbled. Margaery was a planner, and she had to see every situation. Dating Robb... if it ended badly, it could ruin her friendship with Sansa. To her, it wasn’t worth the gamble. At the moment, though, the alcohol coursing through her veins told her otherwise. The alcohol, the slow dancing and swaying of their hips, and the charming affectionate gazes all night told her to jump in headfirst. 

The heady combination of it all sent Margaery running outside for a moment to breathe, desperate for the fresh air to sober and cleanse her and help regain her senses. The soft breeze whipped through her hair as a winter chill awakened her mind. The trickling sound of the water fountain calmed her. Focused her. 

Robb followed her out to the courtyard. The moonlight shone down upon her auburn tresses like she was a beacon calling to him, a lighthouse showing a ship its way home. Her arms were crossed over the other, fingertips running up and down her arms to stave off the autumn chill. As Robb made his way out to her, he slipped his arms out of his blue suit jacket and seamlessly wrapped it around Margary’s slender shoulders.

“Here.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, pulling the coat snugly around her. It felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. The strong earthy scent of his cologne washed over her instantly feeling intoxicated by him. A perfect blend of musk, sandalwood, and cedar with just a hint of vanilla. For a second Margaery forgot why she came out outside in the first place.

“Running away?” Robb quipped, leaning his back against the stony water fountain while he looked down at her, “I don’t bite you know,” 

“I know.” 

“Then what is it Tyrell? Do I frighten you that much?” he questioned curious, of her answer. 

Eyebrows arched as he sucked in his bottom lip in between his teeth, Robb’s stance spoke of his confidence, yet his expression was piqued with curiosity. 

The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, with his chest turned just slightly so she could see the formation of the muscles underneath. Margaery imagined Robb had the body of a Greek God under that shirt. She desperately wanted to know how true to life her imagination was. 

The mere thought of it sent a warmth stirring in her belly and she was thankful for the cool breeze against her pinked cheeks once more. As the wind kissed her face, it reminded her why she had to say no. Robb was like a sinful dessert that showed up to tempt her when she’s on a diet. One taste would ruin her and she knew it. By the gods, Margaery knew the more tempting the treat, the more decadent it was.

“No, it’s just.. never mind.” she turned away from him focusing on watching the ripples on the water. If she doesn’t look at him, she won’t want him. Simple.

Kicking off from the fountain, Robb moved closer to her. His fingers gently reached under her chin, turning her gaze to him. The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he focused on her strong features. 

“It’s just us out here, your secret is safe with me,” he laughed as the corner of his mouth turned upwards, “Margaery Tyrell, the reluctant rose.”

“I’m not reluctant,” she spoke up defiantly while his finger lingered under her chin.

“No? From my standpoint, you certainly are You’ve denied several attempts at a date with me, refused to dance at first, and then you ran out on me. Reluctant. Nervous. Afraid. It’s one of those.”

Margaery could feel the warmth of his breath against her dry lips as the tip of his nose brushed ever so lightly along hers. As Margaery absentmindedly ran her pink tongue across her lips Robb’s ice-blue eyes watched her wet that desirable, rose petal, mouth. She felt dizzy as her heart began to race inside her chest and the heated desire stirring in her belly began to spread. Flicking his eyes up to meet hers, they held their gaze for what felt like hours but were only seconds. Her eyes darted back and forth, waiting for his next move. Margaery was so fixated on Robb, she didn’t realize her hands were resting against his solid chest. 

“It could be you. Perhaps I just don’t like you.”

His hand slid under the coat around the silken fabric of her dusty blue bridesmaid gown, pulling her close as a lustful smirk formed on his features.

“Perhaps, but I doubt it” he said, both of them laughing in unison, ringing out like a secret love song in the quiet night air. A song for them and no one else.

“You do?” Margaery’s hands slid up his chest to the nape of his neck, as the sensible part of her mind that had been telling her no became an inaudible whisper.

Robb’s mouth lingered mere inches from hers. She could see the lines in his lips and the lingering purple hue of his cabernet. This man was playing a game Margaery knew too well and damn it all, she was playing right into it. Robb was teasing her, keeping himself close enough to tantalize her yet kept that one hand on her chin, his thumb tenderly stroking her jawline. A wolf cornering its prey, he was in control and he would get his answers.

“I know what you want. Just tell me why.” 

Like the irresistible dessert he was. She gave in to his request.

“If.” she breathed. He moved back a few inches drinking in her features with a confused expression. 

“If?”

“I’m not an idiot Robb. I know why Sansa tried to match us. We fit together. Extremely well I’ll admit.” she confessed, “If we ever started something and if things fall apart as they always do. I’d lose Sansa. There’s no world where after being with you she would talk to me.”

His hand on her waist tightened as the one from her jawline began to twirl her autumn kissed hair in between his fingers. He smiled down at her. Seven hells why was he so charming.

“That’s a lot of assumptions based on _if_ . What _if_ things work out?” she blinked rapidly remaining quiet attempting to think of an answer. His gaze was soft and focused on her.

“I.. don’t know.” Margaery knew she would if she could get away and think. Enveloped in Robb Stark made it impossible and his lips were dangerously close again.

“I think the word _if_ has too much power. Don’t you?” 

There was a pause as they both stared at one another. Suddenly the fear of the word if didn’t seem so terrifying to her. He spoke with confident reassurance. It made her feel safe and secure they way she imagined a princess felt with a knight protecting her. Or a King protecting his Queen. Then, before she knew it, he kissed her and Margaery Tyrell swore she saw heaven.

The sensation of his smooth, perfect lips on her thin soft ones was euphoric. Magical even. The kind of kiss you read about in cheesy romance novels. He was both the sun and rain watering her flowers. Their lips merged like they were made for each other. She could taste decadent black cherries and chocolate from his wine. His coat fell to the floor when she jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and tug him closer. Robb’s hands ran up and down her back before settling firmly around her waist. His mouth hungrily devoured her, a wolf consuming its prey. Granting him the access they both craved, her lips parted as his tongue pressed between her wet lips dancing with hers. Margaery was lost to space and time...there was only kissing him. Her body sang to him, wanting those large working man hands over her soft ivory flesh. They way he pressed into her, she knew he wanted it just as badly. 

“Hey, if you two are done fucking. Sansa and I are looking for you both. I get to feel up her leg in front of extended family. Should be fun.” A snarky voice from the shadows forced them to breakaway. Both of them breathless with a flush across their cheeks.

“Little busy here, Greyjoy.” Robb breathed out

“Clearly. I’m only getting married once. You wouldn’t dare upset Sansa or your new brother-in-law would you?” Theon commented walking forward flashing a toothy grin.

Theon interrupting them completely sobered Margaery. The pink hue on her cheeks turned into a deep scarlet for an instant before she collected herself.

“I’ll see you inside.” she picked up his suit jacket off the floor and handed it to him. Her fingers lingered over his knuckles under the jacket before she pulled away, picking up the hem of her skirt to rush past Theon. As she went by, Theon playfully winked in her direction, tossing her a _it’s fine, I got this look_. Whatever that meant.

Making her way through the lavish, stony hallway adorned with various expensive paintings and vases filled with florals, she turned into the washroom. Taking a moment to regain her composure, Margaery adjusted her auburn curls to make them look less frazzled, like the most chivalrous man in the world didn’t just have his hands tangled within it.. Bringing her fingers to her lips feeling the ghost of him on her she felt a rush of wanton desire run wildly through her bones. How this man came into her life tonight and tore her world apart like a hurricane through a field was insane. The way Robb made her feel like some coy school girl over a crush was ridiculous.

She was Margaery fucking Tyrell, a woman with a sharp tongue, clever, beautiful, and cunning. Just as knowledgeable as any well-traveled scholar. Quick-witted like her gran and could tell you every distinction between various florals and when to bloom what without missing a beat. What she wasn’t, was a girl that falls head over heels at a moment’s notice, unlike her brother, Loras. Margaery kept her heart caged and protected. She’d seen the ugly side of heartbreak and would rather have men eating out of the palm of her hand than the other way around. Within the confines of her mind, she’d confess Robb seemed different from most men. The instant he was by her side that night, he sat and listened to her talk about her college life, career as a florist, favorite music, books. He would compliment most of her choices and playfully tease the ones he didn’t. When they danced, he let her lead the way. In fact, only two times that night did he take control. Convincing her to dance and getting her to open up outside...then he kissed her. Was it possible he held the key to her heart? Could it simply be the ambiance, drinks, and overall mood of the evening? Or did He just want what every man did? Margaery shook her thoughts away. It was too much to think on right now. She was supposed to be out in the reception hall celebrating her best friend’s wedding. Instead, she was standing in the bathroom, thinking of the bride’s brother...some maid of honor she was. Straightening her gown, Margaery headed back into the hall and the festivities. 

When she walked into the large reception hall, most of the attendees were on the dance floor with Sansa, Theon, and _him_ . Sansa still looked stunning. Her bright white, floor length chiffon dress contrasted against the fiery tendrils she had hanging in loose waves around her glowing face. The smile on her flushed face shouted “newlywed” to Margaery.

“Margaery! Come on!” she called out.

Margaery made her way through the crowd of people dancing. She could feel Robb’s eyes on her while he conversed with his cousin Jon, and knew Theon was smirking like a madman. The now Mrs. Greyjoy-Stark jubilantly walked to her maid of honor, smiling from ear to ear. Her face was pink all over. She was completely and utterly wasted, taking Margaery’s hand as she sang off key to _Beyonce’s ‘Love on top’_ . Sansa was moving her shoulders and swaying her hips to the beat. 

“I can’t find my bouquet.”

“It’s fine, I know where it is. I’ll be right back. Dance with your husband.” Sansa continued moving to the beat as Margaery pushed through the crowd to find the bride’s bouquet. Theon was laughing as Sansa snapped her fingers to the chorus, her head bopping to left and right closing the distance between herself and Theon. 

She started singing, “Baby it’s you, you’re the one I love, “ her hands fell loosely around his neck, as he joined Sansa in her off key song, laughing as his arms dipped to rest on her hips. Margaery went to the bride and groom’s table to pick up Sansa’s bouquet. Her bouquet was filled with various mint greenery, various wildflowers, complete with white, pink and red roses. 

Margaery found her way back to Sansa, “Here Sans.” handing her the bouquet. Sansa smiled fondly walking away from Theon taking the flowers.

“Thank you. Go get in the crowd with the other bridesmaids and single women!”

Margaery joined the crowd, rolling her eyes when Sansa couldn’t see. Bouquet tossing was just that. Tossing a bunch of flowers at a group of women. Some women believed the one to catch it was fated to marry next, but it was just a silly tradition if you asked her. The beat of _ Meghan Trainor’s ‘Dear Future Husband’_ started up, and she began to laugh, knowing Sansa would pick this song. 

Shortly after they announced their engagement Theon, Sansa, Margaery, Arya, Gendry, and a few others went to karaoke at some dive bar called _The Wall_ . It was there Sansa sang the same song to her intended and at that moment, Margaery knew she would hear it on their wedding day. Sansa turned around, flashing a wide grin before facing Theon. She tossed her bouquet in the air. Margaery held her breath as the color blend of green, blue, red, pink, and white came hurtling at her face. She held out her hand, and the bouquet landed perfectly like she called to it with some magical force. The maid of honor looked shocked staring at her hands. She glanced up quickly up at Robb, who was laughing with Theon, and then at Sansa who already crashed into Margaery squeezing her in a hug.

“I knew you would win it!” Sansa shouted.

“Thanks?” Margaery was in disbelief. Other women there had significant others who would have wanted this, so why her?

Theon walked into the center of the dance floor with a black chair taking Sansa by the hand helping her in her seat. _Justin Timberlake’s ‘Sexyback’ _ began to play. Again not surprising in the least. JT was no is Sansa’s celebrity crush so of course Theon would choose one of his songs to pull off her garter with. Margaery stood to the side her eyes dancing between the Robb and the newlyweds. Suddenly she was nervous. Her palms were sweaty as her heart started racing against her breastbone. Theon pushed back Sansa’s skirt his hand moving up her leg followed 

By his head disappearing under her dress. Sansa squealed at his actions, in a quick motion Theon was out from under her skirts his teeth pulling down her white garter. Lifting her pulling the piece of fabric over her white heels. He kissed her ankle then stood up turning towards the crowd of bachelors slingshotting the garter towards the gentlemen. Robb didn’t put too much enthusiasm into his reach, yet the pristine white garter laid there in his hands. His eyes found hers through the crowd just before all the bachelors whooped and cheered for him, blocking his view. All he saw was her reddish brown hair disappearing further into the crowd. 

Margaery hid in the hall trying to collect her thoughts. Leaving the wedding crossed her mind but, what kind of maid of honor would she be without telling Sansa and Theon goodbye? _This wasn’t fate,_ she told herself repeatedly. She didn’t believe in fate or destiny any of that nonsense. Margaery was a logical woman with her own plan. This was a mere coincidence was all. It was just an object they both caught nothing more. Her attraction to the oldest Stark sibling was just that-an attraction. He was smooth with his words, a gentleman, and dare she forget-handsome. An attraction doesn’t equal something as crazy as destiny. She decided to stick by Sansa most of the night and avoid Robb. If he wasn’t conversing with her, touching her, or making her laugh, she could gather her thoughts. When he was around, she was frazzled. The smoothness of his voice was like a song she wished never stopped playing. The way the corner of his eyes creased when he laughed made her forget herself. She knew Robb Stark was a romantic...his ideals about _meant to be_ showed that. If he would have stopped preaching about it, stopped talking about what she liked and he liked, she would have fucked him somewhere in this venue by now and then gone on their separate ways. She could tell he wanted more than a shag at his sister’s wedding. Margaery’s baggage of horribly failed relationships was an anchor to her heart. If it was any other guy, she wouldn’t care. Guilt consumed her when she thought of doing that to him. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her friendship with Sansa or if she was afraid of leading him on. 

Realizing she was away for far too long Margaery re entered the reception hall picking up a bad idea champagne glass on her way to Sansa. 

“Hey.” naturally she ran into Robb of all people. Those Starks had an odd way of showing up at the mere thought of them. 

“Hi.”

“I thought you left.”

Margaery let out a scoff, “I’m the maid of honor. I can’t just leave but, I have been ignoring the bride all night and I should spend some time with her.”

“Promise not to run too far this time?”

“I promise. It’s no fun running when I’m caught.”

“Then I’ll see you around.” Robb left with a glass of scotch in his hands.

The rest of the night Margaery spent Sansa’s side. Dancing, drinking, and forgetting about all of her worries. Occasionally Robb would try to get her attention and she would turn the other way. 

Hour after Hour passed by in a whirl, before Margaery knew it, it was 2 am and most of the attendees had left. Sansa was sitting down sipping water with her head resting against Theon’s shoulder. Margaery watched as he planted a kiss atop her head and entwined his fingers with hers. Their white gold wedding bands illuminating their hands.

“Sans?” Theon asked

“Yes?” she yawned.

“We’re fucking married.” 

They both started laughing and Margaery smiled, knowing they would make it-that Sansa and Theon had something real. Something true. Theon always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. Sansa was always there for him. Always supporting his dreams but not afraid to call him out on his bullshit. They had something people only dream of. Something once upon a time, Margaery herself dreamed of,

“I should get going. Congratulations to the both of you.” Margaery stood up giving Theon a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to Sansa and doing the same..

“Thank you and thanks for watching our flat.” Sansa spoke, “You have the keys?” Margaery pulled out Sansa’s keys from her grey clutch and jingled them with a smile 

Two weeks prior, Sansa asked her to house sit from the night of the wedding until their return from their honeymoon in New Zealand in 12 days. Margaery joked about them bringing her a sexy ass elf as payment.

“Be safe you two.” Margaery made her to the hall when Theon called out to her.

“You know you could be this happy one day if you just fucking let it up.” he called out. She flashed a perfectly pedicured middle finger and left the room. 

Margaery was leaving the building when Robb opened the door walking in. He held the door for her and offered his arm as he allowed her to walk by, and Margaery took it. They walked in silence as they approached her navy blue Cadillac.

“Solid choice car.”

“Thank you.” 

Robb walked over to open the door for her, but blocked her from sitting inside, “I know you’ve been avoiding me all night” he commented, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I wasn’t...I was spending time with Sansa.” she spoke defiantly

“When Sansa wasn’t around?” 

Margaery remained silent, so Robb continued.

“I’m still a little drunk, so I’m gonna put it out there. You’re scared of this. You’re afraid this will work. The only reason you’re pushing me away is because, as you stated, we would be good together. Unfortunately for us both, you are afraid of commitment and refuse to believe anything that’s not logical. Everything needs to be explained to you, fates be damned. Well, damn your logic.” he didn’t come off angry or annoyed. He came off cocky and confident. Robb had her figured out, and she hated it..

“Oh?” she responded with a flirtatious smile.

“Yeah, This. Us. It’s fate working its magic.”

“Hmmm…” she folded her arms, “You know what Stark? I’m exhausted and you’re clearly not going anywhere till I give you an answer. So how’s this, if I see you within the next couple of days...completely at random. I’ll call it fate.”

“And then you’ll let me take you to dinner?”

“Yes. I have to go now.”

Robb locked his eyes with hers, lifting her hand to softly kiss her knuckles. The act sent a shiver down her spine, “By the fates I’ll see you around. If not, then I thank you for accompanying me tonight...,most of tonight. It’s been a pleasure Margaery.”

Robb stepped aside, letting her move into the vehicle as she watched him walked away. He turned around giving her boyish grin then preceded back inside. A fear filled her body when she thought that that could be the last interaction from him for a long time. She didn’t like that feeling for once, praying silently to the Gods that she didn’t just make the biggest mistake of her life. 

She was fortunate that Sansa and Theon’s place was only seven miles away from their venue. Convenient. She parked her car and made her way into the bricked building. Margaery nodded a hello to the door man, rolling an emerald green suitcase behind her as she walked to the elevator. Just her luck, it was already there and waiting. The ding of the third floor chimed as the elevator opened up. Walking down the silent hall, she quickly made it to flat 322C. Pulling out Sansa’s keys from her bag, she pushed into the keyhole, turned it and opened the door. Lady, Sansa’s Terrier greeted her. The pup jumped up, excited to have company. Margaery bent down to pet the chocolate brown pup, running her fingers through its thick fur. 

The Greyjoy-Starks had a very sleek, modern place. The walls were a charcoal grey. A Tan sectional sat in the living room with a black rug underneath it. The flat screen hung across from it. Sansa’s plethora of books were organized neatly in her bookshelf. Theon’s gaming devices sat next to each other under the telly.

Margaery placed her clutch on the cherry wood coffee table and pulled her suitcase into the guest bedroom. They offered her the main bedroom, but she didn’t want to sleep where her friends shagged, so the guest room it was. She collapsed onto the blue and white striped bedding, letting her exhausted body be consumed by the memory foam. She kicked off her heels and heard them crash to the floor with a loud clunk. The long day wore her out and her eyelids felt heavy. Nobody was around to judge her for sleeping in a bridesmaid gown. She bought the bloody thing, after all. Suddenly Lady jumped up, barking loudly. Margaery groaned, leaving the bed behind to make her way to the living room.

“Lady! Hush!” she commanded. 

It was then she noticed the handle turning. _Great, of course this would be the night an intruder breaks in_ and her phone was still buried somewhere in the confines of her clutch. Margaery opted instead to run for the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she could from above the stove. All she needed to do was injure the person. 

Pressing her body against the wall, the knife firmly in her grasp, she heard the door creak open and a loud thunk on the dark wood flooring. 

“Oh, hey, girl. Sansa’s been treating you well? Oh yes she has,” he laughed, “All right. All right settle down Lady.”

Margaery deeply inhaled then exhaled and set the knife down on the counter. Her heart was racing still and her hands were still trembling. Hearing the non intruder relaxed her just a little bit. Stepping out from the dark kitchen, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The man in question was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Lady in his arms. The sweet terrier was barking with excitement as she licked his face all over. 

“Robb?” 

“Margaery?!” he jumped up as Lady jumped from him and ran between the two of them, barking happily.

“Lady, settle down love,” he commanded but she didn’t listen, “What are you doing here?”

“House sitting.”

“No, I am. Theon asked me a couple weeks ago.” She could tell he wasn’t faking it. Robb was clueless on the matter. Then it hit her.

“On a Monday?”

“.... yes?” 

Margaery drew her teeth over her bottom lip. Sighing and shaking her head in disbelief.  
_Damnit Sansa,_ she thought.

“They have set us up...and by they, I mean the newlyweds.”

Robb crossed the threshold to where she stood with a pensive expression placed upon his all too perfect features. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a confident smile that entranced her, causing desire to rise within, “You know it’s funny…” his hands ran up and down her arms causing goosebumps to rise in their stead, “My sweet sister has been telling you how good we would be together. As I stated earlier, you acknowledged this, In a place full of what? Three- four hundred guests? We kept finding each other, “he slid off his tie tossing it on the dining table behind them, “You liked it when I kissed you. Your body said so. Now we’re here. House sitting at the same place and you still believe this isn’t some cosmic sign?” 

Margaery backed up against the table, cornered by the so-called young wolf. She saw a fragment of it by the fountain earlier that evening. Seven hells, that felt like centuries ago. Now it was full-blown. His mouth turned from a confident, princely smile to a lustful grin. Robb’s gaze on her was strong, staring deeply into her eyes from under his lids, the blue in his eyes darker, like a midnight sky. His hands gripped the table behind her. The wolf caging his prey. Him in control like this made her heat up with need. With him like this she felt her knickers dampen. Margaery’s hands splayed across his chest. 

“You forgot a few things,” she murmured, curling her fists into his button down.

“I did?” 

She pulled him closer, keeping their eyes locked on one another. She loved this. It wasn’t just him in control she realized. He only controlled their positions. Margaery controlled the pace of their interactions. They were both in power here. Like a team dare she thought a couple.

“The bouquet, the garter. And if this is fate then you owe me dinner.” she tugged him closer his lips a hair away from her own. 

“What if it’s not?” he teased.

“I think the word if has too much power. Don’t you?” she repeated his question from earlier.

“I do.”

Margaery closed the distance, crashing her lips on his. The euphoric taste of him hours before went running through her like wildfire. She kissed him like she has been starved of him. Now, nothing held them back. Maybe this was fate. She didn’t know, nor did she care anymore. Theon wouldn’t interrupt this time. He was in a luxury honeymoon suite downtown at the _ Red Keep_. Though earlier, she only intended on a hot make-out session and now nothing held her back. Wasting no time to undo the buttons of shirt, pulling it down his arms, discarding the fabric to the floor.

His strong hands roamed over her back, finding the zipper as his mouth devoured hers hungrily. Margaery wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue pushed in between his plush lips, a dance of teeth, tongue and saliva. She could tell her lips would be bruised, but she didn’t care. Any mark that would allow Margaery to reminisce about tonight would be worth it. Robb pulled her zipper all the way down her back, letting the garment pool around her feet. 

Robb stepped back to admire the view. Margaery had a full sight his chiseled chest. Like she suspected, he looked like a Greek God, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Margaery’s eyes trailed over his perfect six-pack, eyeing the belt buckle that loosely held his trousers around his hips. She needed him. Craved him. 

Robb drank in the view of Margaery Tyrell, her auburn hair falling past her shoulders. Her breasts on full display for him. Only him. His eyes trailed down her lithe frame to the thin black lacy fabric hanging over her hips. Groaning with want, the lustful creature inside him yearned to come out. He moved in with his hungry gaze on her. Robb was a young wolf on the prowl, ready to strike and consume its prey.

His hand ran through her soft tresses, nibbling on her earlobe, and his warm breath against her ivory skin made her shiver.

“The hunt is over,” he growled, “I will show you what you’ve been missing out on,” his voice was low and thick with lust. Margaery felt a pool of wetness grow in between her thighs. Robb kissed under her ear, trailing his way down to her collarbone, biting and sucking at her flesh - leaving colorful bruises in his path. His hands grasped her breasts, kneading the tender tissue as he rolled her perky nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. 

Margaery’s fingers coiled around his tousled curls, moaning with his exploration of her body. Feeling his hardened member pressing against her. Robb continued mapping her flesh with his kisses, biting his way down her taut stomach. As he reached her knickers, he looped his fingers under the fabric and pulled them down to her feet, tossing them aside. Fingers ran up her smooth legs up to her pert ass. Gripping her supple curves, he lifted her to the table, kissing her with a heated passion. 

Margaery heard the jostle of his buckle then a soft thud to the floor. Dropping to his knees Robb kept his wolf like stare on her as he kissed the inside of her thighs. Robb pushed her legs further apart, pressing his lips to her clit before he brushed his nose into her to inhale her sweet, heady scent. His tongue lapped at her wet lips as he sucked on her juices. Margaery’s nails scraped against his scalp, curling her fingers around his dark tresses, driving his face further into her. Circling the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, Robb pressed a finger inside her, pumping her vigorously. Robb continued the motions, slipping a second finger inside as Margaery rolled her hips against him while he fucked her with two fingers, he could feel her walls forming around them, her toes curling against his back as she tried to gain friction.

She was panting and moaning relentlessly. By the gods, is this what she’s been missing out on? It was like he could read her mind. Robb Stark was made for her. With him buried in the apex of her thighs, she knew that very well now. Her legs were trembling, he had her close to the edge and his cock hadn’t even touched her yet. Margaery couldn’t take it anymore. She desperately needed to feel him deep within her. 

“Robb,” she panted, “Robb please.” she breathed. With a slick pop and a smile, he removed himself from between her thighs. He stood up and Margaery pulled him to her, tasting her arousal on his lips as she feasted on him. When she broke away, she murmured, “I need you.”

Robb’s eyes sparked with an icy fire, pumping his cock a few times before he stroked himself against her folds. He groaned as he slowly pressed into her slick, wet heat. She fit him perfectly, like a glove - Like she was made for him. Margaery moaned softly and her eyes rolled back in pleasure from feeling the length of him fill her. 

Cupping her arse, he lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Robb was thankful he knew the layout of this flat well, blind to the rest of the world as he hungrily kissed her lips while he carried her off the bedroom. Margaery slowly rolled her hips against him, allowing her body to adjust to his length at her speed. The heat in her belly was rising rapidly, spreading through her body and climbing ever higher as She felt the weight of her body pressed into the soft mattress below. 

Thrusting into her, their hips meeting in unison, his hands trailed up her smooth skin up to her breasts. His mouth roved along her jawline, moving to the base of her neck tasting the salty sheen of her ivory flesh. She was the sweetest thing he’s tasted and Robb knew that if Margaery was the last thing touching his lips, he’d die a happy man. Robb’s hand were filled with mounds of soft tissue, squeezing her chest roughly. Kissing her breastbone before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue swirled and flicked over her rosey, pink nipples. It took all his strength to not come. He was determined to make sure she was well-fucked before he spilled his seed. 

Margaery dug her nails into his shoulders,turning her head left and right as she found herself lost in a world of pure bliss. The heady scent of their love making filled the air - complete with moans and the sound of flesh on flesh as he continued his work on her beautifully shaped breasts giving them both equal attention as he continued thrusting into her. Margaery wound her slender legs around him arching her hips to grant him further access. Robb pulled his mouth off her breast with a wet pop, lifting his head with his eyes locked on hers, he paused his thrusts as he took a moment to admire her mid fuck.

Margaery’s face was flushed and her eyes were alight with a sensual emotion. Her breasts pressed against his muscular frame, Robb brushed her sweaty strands away from her heart-shaped face and tenderly carded them through her messy tresses. Robb captured her lips in a deep kiss, pouring all his need for her into it. Margaery grasped his body and used all her strength to roll on top of him. 

The change surprised him; he wasn’t used to a woman taking control like that. Her nails raked along his chest, feeling his abs under her soft hands. Robb gripped her thighs to steady her as she rolled her hips on top of him. Tossing her head back, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, lost in the feel of him inside her. She grabbed her breasts, kneading them as she rode him and controlled the pace in a reciprocating motion. Robb’s breathing was harsh and erratic with his mouth slightly parted as he drank in the intimate dance Margaery worked on him. His eyes trailed over every movement the way her body rocked against him was sinful and all over again, again he became entranced by her. He felt his orgasm approaching and found himself unable to resist, sitting up to press his body against hers, his sweat ridden forehead touching hers and their noses brushing against one another, erratic breaths and moans combined from the two. Robb curled his fingers into her hair and reached down to her clit-rubbing her vigorously. She was panting and her hips were quaking as her nails dug into his shoulders, kissing him as she swallowed the guttural moan off his lips as spilled into her. As he thrust his hips twice more, Margaery called his name out like a prayer while a white-hot blaze of intense pleasure went running through her body. They both remained in each other's embrace as they caught their breaths, the chill air cooling them off. Robb kissed away beads of sweat from her forehead before resting his head against hers. Margaery laid against his chest sighing in content. 

“If you keep doing things like that...I’m going to have to keep you around,” she teased.

“Ah well, lucky for you I can. Good luck getting rid of me now, Tyrell.” Angling herself to look up at him, Margaery wasn’t positive what the future held for her...for them. For the first time in a long time, she decided to through away her caution trusting in this so called fate. Margaery Tyrell had a good feeling about this one.

_ **One year and six months later** _

Sansa sat down at her breakfast nook, sunlight dripping in through the window as she sipped her coffee. Scrolling through her social media apps, she relentlessly checked her texts but there was no sign of what she was looking for...yet. 

Robb and Margaery went on a trip to Greece. Robb was one of the most confident men she knew. When Margaery and Robb left Greywind in their care, he didn’t seem his usual confident self. He seemed nervous with his hand constantly shoved in his pocket, like he was checking to make sure something was still there. Sansa had asked if he was all right and he responded with a curt, “yes”. 

Theon claimed that it was only worry over his precious Northern Inuit, but she knew her brother more than Theon believed he did. Sansa, on the other hand, believed he had other...special intentions regarding Margaery. So, the couple wagered a bet. Sansa asked for 175 pounds if she won Theon said if he wins they would install a stripper pole in their home. With a roll of her eyes, Sansa shook his hand and said deal. 

It was the last day of Robb and Margaery’s trip and still nothing. It worried Sansa that they might actually end up with a fucking stripper pole in their brand new home. 

Theon walked in from his morning walk with Lady and Greywind at his side, 

“Hey. Any news yet?” he smiled victoriously. 

“No” her eyes shot in his direction, glaring at him. Theon confidently shrugged as he walked into their bedroom. 

“I’m really surprised is all. I’m so good at reading people. He’s left Greywind with us before...he wouldn’t be _that_ nervous about leaving him. Theon, we can’t have a stripper pole. I won't allow it.” she stood up to follow him.

“You’re a mood killer Sans, the pole would be in the bedroom anyway. Nobody will see it.”

“Still. I-“ Her phone dinged loudly interrupting her speech. Sansa ran to her it and turned the screen on. Her locked screen opened to an image of Theon and Lady looking back at her.

_1 new message from Margaery._

Quickly swiping her lock screen away, Sansa opened up her messages. The mere seconds felt like hours for the picture to load. Sansa shrieked with a cheer when it finally popped up. 

An image of Margaery’s perfectly manicured hand was on full display. A rose gold ring on her ring finger with a round, Sansa guessed a eight-carat diamond sitting on the band. The Diamond sat atop a setting made to look like leaves around a blooming rose.. Fitting she thought, and completely Margaery. The next image was of the newly engaged couple. Sansa ran into the bedroom and collided with her husband.

“Theon! Theon! They did it! I won!” He laughed holding out a black garment bag, taking her hand as he brought her in the room. He hung the bag on the closet door and undid the zipper, revealing a black dress with a deep v neck. It was simple, sexy, and elegant. Sansa walked over in disbelief at the dress she’d been eyeing for months.

“I know why you asked for 175 pounds exactly. You wanted this dress.” he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Wait... you knew?! Theon you knew he was proposing and didn’t tell me!” she turned, whacking him on the arm. 

“I love you Sansa but, you are bloody fucking awful at keeping secrets. If you knew, Margaery would know and your oh-so-amazing husband who’s taking you out for dinner in that dress tonight...who will enjoy tearing it off you later... would be dead.”

“He’s going to find himself divorced.” 

“Woman you would never. You love me too much.” Theon scoffed

“Unfortunately, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
